


ORENDA

by Lilly_Thoo



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Thoo/pseuds/Lilly_Thoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orenda: a supernatural force believed by the Iroquois Indians to be present, in varying degrees, in all objects or persons, and to be the spiritual force by which human accomplishment is attained or accounted for.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan have a sort-of date night. Vaguely set after Episode II and in this house we blatantly disregard the Dark Side-acts that Anakin committed in Episode III.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ORENDA

“Master?”  
“Anakin, there’s no one around, you don’t have to call me that,” Obi-Wan stated.  
Anakin lightly tugged on Obi-Wan’s sleeve and they walked down the hall, in the direction of Obi-Wan’s room. He also remembered that Anakin only calls him Master in two situations: when they’re in public or when he wants something. 

“I know, I was wondering if you’d like to watch a film with me tonight? If you’re not busy, of course.” Anakin asked. There it was, but more importantly Anakin seemed...shy? That’s definitely not an average trait for the young Jedi. 

“Anakin, my love, you sound afraid I might reject you. I would love to spend the evening watching films with you, of course. But first, I have to report to Master Yoda on how the younglings are coming along with their training. I’ll meet you as soon as I’m done.” 

Obi-Wan quickly checked to make sure no-one had walked into the hall they were currently standing in without either of them noticing, despite the fact that it was a bit impossible. Then he swooped down and softly kissed Anakin on the cheek, staying only a minute to see him smile, and then walking away swiftly to go talk to Master Yoda. 

Obi-Wan thought it was, quite frankly, a little bit ridiculous that Anakin still doubted his feelings. They hadn’t been together long but their relationship moved along quickly and Obi-Wan showed his love for Anakin often, in many different ways.  
Rounding the corner to Master Yoda’s quarters with a small frown on his face, he nearly ran into Master Windu.  
“Something on your mind, Obi-Wan?”  
“No, Master Windu, I’m just a bit worried about Master Yoda, is all. Does he seem to be feeling better?” Obi-Wan lied. He and Anakin had a reason for keeping their relationship a lightly-veiled secret.  
“Why don’t you go see for yourself?” Sidestepping Mace Windu, Obi-Wan walked into Yoda’s room to see him practically dancing!

“Master Yoda, I mean no offence, but just this morning you were too sick to get out of bed and train the padawans and now you appear perfectly fine. What happened?” When Yoda appeared outside his door as he was on his way to spend breakfast with Anakin, asking Obi-Wan to oversee the padawans’ training this morning, Yoda was looking a color that was very different from his normal shade of green. Obviously Obi-Wan said yes, much to Anakin’s dissatisfaction. 

“Matter, it does not. Better, I am. The padawans, how did they train?” Master Yoda asked in his somewhat odd speech.  
“They trained very well, Master Yoda and I thank you greatly for choosing me to oversee them today. If you don’t mind, I have a few other things I have to tend to, I came only to see how you are feeling and to inform you about the high quality of the padawans’ training today.” Yoda made a sort of noncommittal sound and waved his hand, already somewhere else in his mind, so Obi-Wan made his leave. And if he walked a bit faster towards his room then entirely necessary, it was his own secret. 

*******

Obi-Wan waltzed into his quarters to a glorious sight: Anakin, bent over, trying to figure out how the hell the holoprojector worked so they could watch a film. And if Obi-Wan stood a minute and appreciated the sight...well, Anakin definitely knew because he felt Obi-Wan through the Force when he rounded the corner down the hall. 

“Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to help?” Anakin asked patiently, a smirk on his face, still trying to figure the machine out. He was normally quite handy with technology and machinery, but holoprojectors are the only things he could never figure out. Obi-Wan chuckled lightly and came to help his boyfriend. 

“The small, standard ones that Jedi carry is much easier to control.” Anakin mildly complained.  
“Look,” Obi-Wan said laughing lightly, “you just missed a simple button on this side over here.” 

As the old holoprojector slowly whirred the life, it was obvious that this particular model had not been used in years. 

Putting the thought in the back of his mind, Obi-Wan dragged his boyfriend onto the bed and Anakin adjusted himself comfortably on top of Obi-Wan, Anakin with his head on the older man’s chest while Obi-Wan stroked his lover’s hair. 

“My love, you do realize that you can’t see the movie if you’re looking at me?” Obi-Wan helpfully pointed out.  
“I could say the same about you, dear.”  
“Ah, yes, but I am facing the general direction of the film while you are not.” Obi-Wan replied. 

Instead of trying to come up with a reply, Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s chin and pulled him forward in a passionate kiss. After a minute, Anakin pulled away, sighing happily. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day.” Anakin said with a smile  
“And before you say anything, you know that I don’t want to make our relationship public.” Anakin continued, interrupting before his other (and possibly better) half had the chance to reply. 

“Yes, my love, I know. It’s truly your loss though, just think, you could be kissing me in public all day, yet you choose not to. It really is a tragedy.” Obi-Wan said with a smirk. At some point, Anakin got up to change the holovid because it was much shorter than expected. Anakin turned around and threw himself lightly back on the bed, this time on his side. 

He grabbed Obi-Wan’s hands and started kissing each of the fingers gently while he talked: “I’m. Sorry. Dear. I. Don’t. Want. Everyone. Talking. About. Us.” 

“Ah, yes, because you’re such a modest person, Anakin. But, if that’s truly your excuse, I suppose I will just have to accept it.” Obi-Wan stated dramatically.  
“Mhm.” A sure sign that Anakin’s mind wasn’t in this conversation anymore, he kept kissing up his lover’s hands before he moved on to trying to kiss all over Obi-Wan’s broad face. 

Just as Anakin was finally getting towards his mouth, Obi-Wan stopped him, “Love, the movie is about to start. You are, after all, the one who invited me, to my quarters I might add, to watch so you should at least pretend to pay attention. “

With a final peck on the cheek, Anakin turned his head toward the holovid and cuddled up to his boyfriend. And if he had some not-so-subtle ideas for after-movie activities, Obi-Wan would find out later.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments!!!! or you can cry with me on tumblr: annapquin whichever you like better, I don't control your life. I listened to Sleepyhead by Passion Pit when I wrote this and I think you should do so when you read it  
> Also shout out to betts for giving me the little push I needed to write this.


End file.
